Neko Love
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: MOST LIKELY ON HOLD! Gaara going home after the "wonderful" scene at the Kage Summit. Finds a group of people huddled around a wooden platform. What will Gaara benefit from going to see what the big commotion is about?
1. Lost at Sea

**Chapter One - Lost at Sea**

Walking by, returning from the Kage Summit with Kankuro and Temari, shouting caught my attention immediately. Passing through a large village I noticed a few nin and many commoners surrounded by a big wooden platform. On top of the platform was a man rambling off numbers so fast only those trained could understand how much the stakes were.

Intrigued to find out what it was I decided to walk over to said commotion, ignoring my brother and sister that were against it. A young girl was being displayed wearing the thinnest of material, only covering her nipples, anus and clitoris What seemed like a thin strip of fabric was probably a good two inches long just folded and shoved into places, probably making the girl uncomfortable. I had no idea such things were happening in the world. Looking at said girl, her long golden locks instantly catching my eyes. Following the hair I was met by a thin baby face. Her big round eyes the brightest blue I've seen, in a while.

_Where have I seen that before...? I know... I've seen those pair of... Radiating blue eyes, shimmering like the ocean on the sunniest of days. _Although those eyes that shone bright also had a sense of dullness to them, like life was no longer worth living. Those eyes I have seen before, in a young genin. I couldn't allow to such a thing to happen a second time, not while I was alive. Being the Kazekage, allowed me to have a sense of air to me, even more so than when I was younger and out for blood. I wanted that young girl, she reminded me of someone I couldn't place it at the moment. Our eyes met and locked, her azure blue eyes staring emotionless back into my sea foam green ones. I heard no more bets and decided to slightly raise my hand signaling I was placing a bet on her. "What?!" In unison my siblings almost shouted behind me.

Ignoring their sudden outburst the man continued to ramble, another male that was wearing all black went up against me. Being the Kazekage I had a large sum of money, and I would use it all to be able to get this female away from what harm would be expected to go with anyone but myself. As he glared daggers at me for trying to take his prize he gave up. Just as my sister caught my shoulder to glare at me spouting, "Gaara, do you even know what this is?!" The man shouted out gleefully that I had just purchased the young female for only 850000. Kankuro and Temari looked up to see that he was in fact, pointing his hand in our general direction. A slight smile graced my features knowing that I had beaten that man in his own game, and in the process gotten the girl.

The girl was directed off the stage, leaving my hat with my sister, walked to with Kankuro to the back to pay the man. A smiling and sweating fat man greeted my brother and I . "Thank you for purchasing our newest item! That will be 850000 yen please." His smile was becoming annoying and the sweat lacing his darkened skin was beginning to smell. "Here." I spoke as I handed him a wad consisting of 900000 yen. Narrowing my eyes slightly he nodded and nervously slipped a collar around the female, tying a rope to it and giving me the other end. I was a little curious as to why he had done this, he then turned getting the change he owed me. Turning back and giving me my money I gave him a glare and turned to walk away, handing Kankuro the money as he shoved it into our wallet.

The girl followed suit, as the rope pulled on her collar making her follow right behind us. "I can't believe you went and bought her! Are you crazy?!" Temari shouted as she rehooked my hat onto my gourd once again. The girl had her eyes down to the floor and her lips covering her blue eyes. After staring at her for what seemed like hours my siblings tugged on my garbs grabbing my full attention. "We should at least get her some... Appropriate clothes." It was Temari, when I looked at her she was looking at Kankuro who in turn was looking at the girl with lecherous eyes. "Right." Grabbing the coat like garb from my shoulders and placing it around hers she finally looked up at me, our eyes meeting. Once again I felt like I was swimming in her pool of ocean blue eyes.

Lightly she touched me, weakly grabbing a hold of my sleeve and getting close. Instantly I was feeling awkward, not that I didn't mind human interaction... I was just still trying to get used to it. Standing awkwardly as she hugged my tightly, her small frame shivering and trembling against mine. "Let's get her some clothes..."

Searching the nearby markets she found something she liked obviously a lot as she jumped up and down in happiness, her breasts falling out. All three of us blushed brightly as I had to stop her jumps of joy and re-situate the strand back on her nipples. Ironically the choice she made was an orange jacket, with black on top and a spiral in the middle of the back. It reminded me of a similar jacket I new well, and then I had connected the dots as to why she looked so familiar. "Wait here." I instructed my siblings and took the girls hand leading her into the changing room as well as gathering ninja shoes and orange pants with the jacket in hand.

Fumbling with the clothes as I had her slip the pants through, one leg at a time. Slipping the shoes on and zipping the jacket up as she slid it on. Stepping back, I admired the girl before me, her hair draping down her back, her bangs rounding her face just right and her blue eyes seeming darker and brighter at the same time. A slight pull at the corner of my lips indicating a small smile, I pulled back the curtain to address my siblings. "Who does she remind you of?" Stepping back to allow them to see they gasped and I felt satisfied at their response. "She looks just like Naruto!" Kankuro practically yelled, the young girl perked at this fact and something unusual happened. She suddenly grew a tail and ears as well as whiskers. "What the?" He jumped back as we all stared. "You have ears and a tail." I commented and absentmindedly grabbed an ear. She suddenly jumped closing her eyes slightly and her mouth opened slowly as I continued to rub. It was very fascinating to watch her writhe due to my touch.

Purring started to be voiced as her eyes completely closed and she started to rub up against me. "Feel good?" I asked and she rubbed her head against my hand in a nodding fashion. "We'll get these and another pair of clothes to hold her off for now until we get home and buy her proper clothing." Picking out a red outfit that was a long dress and some under armor so she would be more comfortable we set out again. Rope in hand and the female trailing behind us.

Soon we fell into a nice silence, getting closer and closer to the edge of town and that much closer to home. We were on the border of the Land of Rain and the Land of Wind. As I realized we should name the girl, if she doesn't have a name for herself already. Pulling on the rope I tried to not drag her up close to the rest of us. She complied and looked up at me, wonder clear in her eyes. "What is your name?" I asked not looking up at her, only seeing her through my peripherals. "Name?" She mewed tilting her head to the side. "What do we call you." Stating, trying to be a little more clearer. "Hm.." She hummed and rubbed her chin staring up as she thought. "AH!" She gasped and pointed to the sky then turned to me, "Whore!" She smiled like she was proud of her answer, my eyes shot wide at her excited answer. "Excuse me?"

"I was called whore a lot in the slave trade. As well as slut and bitch and fuck toy and-"

"That's enough." Rubbing at my forehead she just smiled like she wasn't saying anything bad words that insulted her. "You got yourself a good one there." Temari mused with a sly grin attached to her face. Shooting her a glare that made her giggle I then turned back to the girl. "You're name for now on will be Mizuko."

"Water Child?" Kankuro asked looking at me like I was an idiot. "Yes water child, when I looked in her eyes I felt like I was lost in the ocean. So I thought a water name would fit, and I deem to stick with it." With a very inaudible huff I walked at a faster pace so desiring when we got home and got Mizuko out of that horrible wear and got to know her a little better.

* * *

**OK Trying a new story, now I know I still have my other stories but this one popped in my head and I did the art work for it and yeah...**

**Btw I'll be going slowly since I'm sick. I don't know what I have but I'm exhausted, sore throat and a killer headache with body ache :D yay meeee~ keehee. Rate and Review, tell me what you think.**


	2. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
